


Where do broken hearts go?

by sakurakjh



Series: One Direction inspires me to write this [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Oh Sehun, One Sided Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, One Sided Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: La historia comienza con un corazón roto, pero termina con dos, pero ¿Que son el sol y la una para Chanyeol?Soon the english version!





	Where do broken hearts go?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tambien esta publicado en Wattpad!

**Como nota:**

**Círculo de amigos de Baekhyun: Luhan (hermanastro) Minseok, los hermanos Kim Jong (dae) (in), Zitao, Taehyung (BTS), Wendy (RV)**

**Círculo de amigos de Chanyeol: Junmyeon, Sehun, Yifan, Kyungsoo, Joy (RV)**

**El tiempo es bastante relativo entre un evento y otro puede pasar una hora o dos días, hasta un mes. El periodo de tiempo es Marzo-Diciembre del mismo año.**

...

Chanyeol se encontraba sentado en esa banca en el parque que estaba a una cuadra de la Universidad, viendo como todo pasaban leyendo cosas en sus carpetas, hablando por celular y hablando con quienes los acompañaban, veía la vida pasar frente a él, pero no sentía nada, ni felicidad ni dolor ni angustia, su teléfono se iluminaba en su bolsillo pero poco le importaba tener 15 llamadas perdidas de Kris o de Junmyeon, el solo se sentaba en esa banca, viendo al vacio, la nada aferrado a ese horrible ramo de rosas que ya había manchado con su sangre al haber apretado demasiado fuerte el ramo lleno de espinas que no había visto que tenían.

Y es que realmente no le importaba, porque Chanyeol solo tenía grabada la imagen de la cara de él cuando amablemente le rechazo, y no solo eso, le había dicho que gustaba de alguien más. Como si no fuera suficiente que su corazón haya sido bateado lejos, todavía se encargo de ir y pisarlo recordándole que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él.

\- Oh dios, ¿Te encuentras bien? Ah que pregunta tan estúpida obviamente no –Un chico que Chanyeol jamás había visto tomo las manos de Chanyeol y gentilmente retiro las rosas llenas de sangre y las dejo a un lado de él, sacando de su mochila una pequeña cajita que Chanyeol identifico como un mini-botiquín como el que Junmyeon cargaba a las excusiones. El chico comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Chanyeol lentamente mientras colocaba curitas de Rilakkuma sobre estas, dejando sus manos curadas de nuevo. Chanyeol entonces levanto su mirada y se encontró con el chico sonriendole mientras cerraba su mochila.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, lastimando tus manos, chico de las rosas? –Chanyeol sonrió un poco por el apodo, pero dejo su peso caer en la banca, alertando al chico que estaba a su lado, y entonces lo hizo.

Dejo salir todo lo que sentía en forma de grandes lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas para caer en el hombro del chico de suéter de Cony mientras este de manera delicada acariciaba su espalda. Para cuando Chanyeol recupero el aliento y la compostura se alejo del chico y hablo por fin.

\- Lo siento, no suelo hacer esto –Chanyeol limpio las ultimas lágrimas que dejaban sus ojos y miro al chico que le sonreía con una curiosa sonrisa cuadrada que hizo que Chanyeol soltara una risa cortada.

\- Al menos sonríes, así que no hay problema –El chico tomo su mochila y se levanto, dándole una mirada a Chanyeol por última vez- Sea quien sea que te haga sentir así, probablemente no vale la pena –El chico del suéter de Cony tomo la rosas llenas de sangre que aun tenían la carta con todos los sentimientos de Chanyeol dentro y las arrojo al cesto de basura más cercano.

...

\- Ah –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Chanyeol cuando se vio frente al chico del suéter de Cony, una semana después del incidente de las rosas, en la cafetería que estaba al lado de la facultad.

\- Hey, chico de las rosas –El pequeño le sonrió de manera cálida con un café en mano y su cartera en la otra, mientras Chanyeol le abría la puerta- Tiempo sin vernos –Ambos salieron el mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar al edifico de Artes.

\- Así que estudias aquí –Chanyeol le observo de lado mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.

\- No realmente, en realidad solo vengo a un pequeño curso de artes plásticas que un amigo imparte, yo estudio allá –El chico señalo el gran e intimidante edificio de gestión empresarial y contaduría.

\- No pareces del tipo que le gustan los números, más bien pareces del tipo que se pararía en medio de un escenario a cantar –Chanyeol le ofreció un pedazo de dona al chico pero este negó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del salón de artes plásticas

\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero los números vienen de familia desgraciadamente –Le sonrió y entro al salón, dejando a Chanyeol solo en el pasillo riendo, se encamino a su clase de guitarra.

...

Chanyeol iba corriendo a toda prisa por el centro de la ciudad, llegaría tarde a la presentación de baile de Sehun y Junmyeon le había dicho que si llegaba un minuto tarde, el mismo se haría cargo que sus presentaciones de música estuvieran vacías. Corría, corría todo lo que sus chuecas y largas piernas le permitían, y en el momento en el que abrió las puertas del auditorio que aun estaba sumido en ruido antes de la presentación, choco con alguien y ambos terminaron rodando escaleras abajo por todo el auditorio.

\- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? –La voz encima de él se escuchaba ahogada hasta que Chanyeol se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo aprisionando a la persona. Cuando este levanto el rostro, Chanyeol aprecio un rostro de cachorro confundido- ¿Chico de las rosas?

\- Hey Cony –Fue lo único que Chanyeol logro decir, antes de ver a un Junmyeon enojadísimo arrastrarlo a su asiento dejando al otro chico en el suelo siendo levantado por un chico de cabello rizado.

Después de la presentación de Sehun y su compañero, Junmyeon lo llevo al backstage mientras le llevaba un ramo de rosas a Sehun, mientras Suho y Sehun se besaban y decían cosas bonitas, Chanyeol miro a su alrededor, encontrando al chico Cony con un ramo de rosas buscando a alguien, cuando un moreno más alto que él se acerco, el chico se sonrojo y le entrego las rosas mientras se sonreían mutuamente, entonces en un momento lo vio entrar y su corazón se acelero demasiado que creyó que moriría.

\- Te dije que no lo invitaras –escucho que Sehun susurro a su novio.

\- Yo no lo invite –Suho sonaba realmente preocupado pero Chanyeol no prestaba atención, porque él se veía perfecto como siempre, radiante como solo él y le rompía el corazón como solo él podía, pero en el momento que corrió a abrazar al moreno que el chico Cony le había dado las flores y le entregaba una rosa que hacía que las flores del otro chico pasaran a segundo plano, Chanyeol sintió que quería vomitar, pero escucho una risa sonora, y vio al chico Cony haciendo un chiste sobre algo que no escucho y se excusaba, pasando cerca de Chanyeol y arrastrándolo con él, fuera del auditorio.

\- Rápido cuéntame algo –fue lo primero que le dijo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? –Chanyeol le observo confundido.

\- No sé, algo, ¡Distráeme! –Chanyeol sintió la dureza de sus palabras, lo cortante que salían de su boca y solo pudo obedecer.

\- Cuando era pequeño mi hermana Yoora me tiro de la casa del árbol que había fuera de nuestra casa porque decía que si se jugaba conmigo le crecerían las orejas tan grandes que volaría –Chanyeol observo como el chico empezó a calmarse- Una vez, cuando aún vivía con Junmyeon me entere de su noviazgo con Sehun porque los encontré haciéndolo en mi piano –La risa que el otro chico soltó hizo que Chanyeol se destensara también.

\- Lamento eso –El chico levanto un poco la mirada y se notaba avergonzado ante él, pero le sonrió así extraño y cuadrado como siempre- Byun Baekhyun –le extendió la mano.

\- Park Chanyeol –tomo su mano y le sonrió- Y no te preocupes, es justo, yo llore todo tu suéter de Cony.

Baekhyun se rio de nuevo, y Chanyeol le sonrió de vuelta, no sabía porque pero el tenia una risa contagiosa.

...

Chanyeol y Baekhyun habían seguido en contacto las siguientes semanas, hablando por Line durante el día, manteniéndose al corriente el uno del otro. Baekhyun le había confesado que estaba enamorado del moreno con quien lo vio en la presentación de Sehun, pero no se había atrevido a confesarse aún, Chanyeol le había contado de  **él**  pero ninguno menciono los nombres del otro. Era como un pacto mutuo de que el amor no era un tema del que desearan hablar, ambos sabían en qué lugar estaban parados pero no quería admitirlo.

Chanyeol a veces solía aislarse del mundo, dejaba su teléfono en silencio y se tiraba a escuchar música sin prestar atención a las llamadas de Baek o los mensajes de Line. Baekhyun había comenzado a preocuparse, había visto lo que un corazón roto le hacía a las personas, su hermano fue prueba de ello cuando estuvo en terapia por depresión así que se acerco a Jongdae, quien había pasado por algo parecido antes de comenzar a salir con Minseok.

\- ¿Como reparas un corazón roto? -Le pregunto de la nada mientras hacían de comer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Dae dejo de lado la cuchara llena de puré de tomate para ver a Baekhyun a los ojos- ¿Hablas de Chanyeol? ¿No crees que deberías concentrarte más en que no rompan el tuyo?

\- No es eso, es solo que me preocupa -Baekhyun se dejo caer en la silla del desayunador- No me gustaría que mi nuevo amigo se sumerja en depresión como mi hermano, la he visto demasiado de cerca no quiero experimentarlo de nuevo -

\- Te preocupas demasiado por algo que quizá ni pase -Jongdae siguió mezclando los fideos antes de apagar la estufa y voltear a ver a Baekhyun- pero lo que quieres hacer no es nada fácil, ¿Te gusta o algo parecido? -Baekhyun se río y miro a Jongdae quien se mantenía serio

\- Oh, lo dijiste en serio -Baekhyun se recargo en el desayunador y miro a Jongdae- Yo solo tengo ojos para mi moreno de fuego, no es de esa manera, si no que... No quisiera ver a alguien pasar por esa clase de cosas, Dae. Tu sabes lo mierda que es que te rechace el amor de tu vida.

\- Gracias por recordarme que Minseok me rechazo antes de que empezáramos a salir -Jongdae se río y siguió sirviendo la comida- Claro que lo sé, pero también sé que si ese chico es el que está del otro lado del hilo de Chanyeol, Chanyeol jamás lo dejara ir hasta estar a su lado.

\- Hmm -Baekhyun recargo su cara en la barra- Pero debe haber una manera de evitar que se hunda si esta persona no lo quiere, y quiero saberla, no quiero defraudar a alguien más que necesita mi ayuda.

\- Pues deberías distraerle de pensar en ello, quiero decir, ayudarlo a mantenerse a flote -Jongdae se asomo a la puerta de la cocina, llamando al segundo piso- ¡La cena esta lista Minseok! -regreso a ver a Baekhyun quien ya comía su porción sin preocupación- Deberías esperar a que llegue Chanyeol para empezar a comer ¿No? -Jongdae río y comenzó a colocar los vasos en la barra para cuando su novio y el amigo de Baekhyun bajaron de jugar videojuegos y se les unieron en la cena.

...

Baekhyun y Chanyeol se encontraban en el techo de la casa donde vivía Baekhyun con Jongdae, viendo las estrellas y el cielo despejado que se formaba lejos de la ruidosa Seúl. Estaban recostados en varias mantas y cojines del cuarto de Baekhyun mientras comían palomitas y Baekhyun les tomaba fotos para su instagram.

Tenía unas 10 fotos de él y Chanyeol haciendo todo, una foto de ellos en la heladería, una cuando compraron ropa y compraron el mismo suéter rojo con un punto negro en el centro y unas cuantas de Chanyeol haciendo el desayuno de cuando hacían pijamadas, le gustaba lucir a sus amigos, tenia fotos de Jongdae en sus partidos, de Minseok dando conferencias, de los desfiles de Tao, los ensayos de canto de Taehyung y Wendy e incluso de los ensayos de baile de Jongin.

Después de la cena y plática con Jongdae, Baekhyun decidió ser el mejor amigo de Chanyeol, salir con él a todos lados y evitar que se aislara lo mejor posible. Cuando Chanyeol no contestaba se aparecía en su casa para ver películas o pasar el rato con el tirado en el suelo, pero acompañado.

No era que se quisiera entrometer en su vida pero desde que lo vio en la banca del parque cerca de la universidad apretando tan fuerte el ramo de rosas lleno de sangre, cuando le lloro aferrado al hombro, supo que debía ayudarlo más allá de curar sus heridas físicas, quería que él tuviera alguien con quien contar como el no pudo estar para Luhan cuando sucedió el incidente de su antiguo amor. Porque no importa cuántos años pasen, cuanto le diga Luhan que está bien que él no tiene la culpa de haber sido pequeño y no entender su situación, jamás borrara de la mente cuando su hermano estaba desmayado en el baño de su cuarto y el piso lleno de píldoras y las siguientes semanas de estar en el hospital con la compañía de Wendy y Jongdae. Porque quería ser alguien que pudiera apoyar a los demás cuando se sintieran mal.

...

Baekhyun había empezado a integrar a Chanyeol a su grupo de amigos, que básicamente eran su mejor amigo Jongdae, Wendy, Taehyung, Minseok y Zitao, solían ir al cine a ver películas, comer pizza en la casa de Dae y Baekhyun viendo peliculas o si tenían suerte, Minseok les cocinaría la cena. Había evitado a toda costa que Chanyeol se aislara, incluso varias veces se vieron arrastrados por Wendy y su novia Irene al centro comercial para comprar la nueva ropa de Otoño que había estado siendo promocionada, realmente quería que Chanyeol sonriera con el corazón y no a medias como cuando alguien mencionada el tema del amor frente a él.

Con el tiempo llego a conocer a los amigos de Chanyeol también, Junmyeon, un chico muy agradable y correcto, con su novio Sehun quien era más del tipo que fingía interés en las cosas para no ser regañado, Joy la amiga de la infancia de Chanyeol con quien salió por dos años antes de darse cuenta que las mujeres no eran lo suyo y Joy se enamorara del profesor Yook en la preparatoria y Kris, que era como el hermano mayor de Chanyeol y quien también conocía a Minseok, haciendo que Baekhyun se diera cuenta lo pequeño que era el mundo en realidad, de lo cerca que puede haber personas que solo estas a un corazón roto.

..

Chanyeol estaba tirado en la cama de su habitación mientras Baekhyun se terminaba de arreglar para poder ir a cenar con Junmyeon y Sehun al nuevo restaurante de alitas que habían abierto, una salida simple pero que Baekhyun sabía que si o organizaba Chanyeol se aislaría de nuevo, por lo que lo agradecía.

Se puso un poco en retrospectiva y le sorprendía lo poco que pensaba en  _ **él**_ esos días, como si su mente hubiera sido embargada con mas pensamientos como, a donde lo llevaría Baekhyun después, o que cosa le haría probar hacer para distraerlo que los pensamientos sobre la mirada perdida y los labios en una mueca de pena habían sido enterrados muy abajo de su mente. Porque se tiraba en el piso, pero escuchaba canciones de amor, pero no pensaba en él cuando lo hacía.

Claro, aun pensaba en él.

Pero no de la misma manera.

Ya no sentía que su corazón saldría al recordarlo sonreír, tampoco sentía dolor. Baekhyun salió del baño, sonriendole con su rostro ligeramente maquillado, paso a su lado tomando su mochila y tomando la mano de Chanyeol para salir al pasillo y encontrarse con Junmyeon y Sehun esperándolos en la sala. Chanyeol se sintió feliz.

...

El cumpleaños de Chanyeol realmente le tomo por sorpresa, Junmyeon le comento que Chanyeol pronto cumpliría años, y él pensó que sería en Diciembre, no la siguiente semana. Estuvo como loco buscando cosas que regalarle y organizo una fiesta sorpresa improvisada, aprovechando que Joy estaba de visita en Busan, organizo todo, desde decoración hasta una lista de cosas de los regalos que todos harían para no repetir ninguno, y claramente se encargo que el suyo fuera el mejor.

A Chanyeol realmente le tomo por sorpresa encontrar a sus amigos en su casa, pero más que eso, cuando Baekhyun, a media fiesta se lo llevo a la habitación donde no había nada, ahora estaba una batería nueva, Chanyeol se lanzo a abrazar a Baekhyun y le agradeció repetidas veces con el rostro en el cuello de este, haciendo que Baekhyun riera.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, y finalmente bajo la música que escucharon en el segundo piso, Baekhyun pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Chanyeol, mientras este le tomo la cintura, bailando sin ritmo por alguna razón.

_I really don't know, I'm nervous like this_

_Whitening the black sky_

_It's the first time dawn has broken_

_Let's walk as we hold hands_

_Under the starry sky_

_No matter how I look at it, it's lacking_

Supuso que Junmyeon se había apoderado del reproductor al escuchar a  _Velvet Cake_ sonar, se movieron lentamente tomando el ritmo de la canción, escuchaban a Wendy y Joy intentando hacer karaoke, pero Chanyeol observaba al Baekhyun, por primera vez. Observaba su rostro pacifico, su lunar encima del labio, su mirada, lo observo con detenimiento por primera vez

_Please tell me, is this your first time?_   
_You've fallen as much as I have, right?_   
_I want to know it all_   
_If my heart has_   
_Fallen deeper than yours, like an idiot_

Chanyeol siguió observando a Baekhyun mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción y había comenzado a cantar al son de la canción, el comenzó a cantar también, cada vez mas inmerso en la canción y Baekhyun. Hasta que ambos dejaron de cantar y el inglés de Wendy inundo la habitación.

_Today I realized how much_   
_I really love you for the First Time_

Chanyeol se acerco a Baekhyun, quería besarlo, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, recargo su rostro en el hombro del más pequeño.

...

La siguiente salida se dio con Tao y Kris mientras iban de compras navideñas, ya que Baekhyun habían olvidado hacer las compras durante todo noviembre, teniendo la cabeza en la luna y quería darle un lindo regalo a Jongin en la posada navideña que organizaban cada año, a la cual invito a Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Sehun y Kris obviamente, sería la primera vez que habría un grupo tan grande, contando que probablemente Luhan vendría, sinceramente pensaba que la casa de Minseok se vería gravemente invadida.

Busco por varias tiendas hasta que encontró una camisa negra con una rosa roja tejida que decidió que era perfecta para Jongin.

\- ¿Para el moreno de fuego? -Escuchó a Chanyeol preguntarle.

\- Si, se le vera hermosa cuando se dé cuenta que me ama y me bese bajo el muérdago -Baekhyun se río un poco, pero Chanyeol no, así que añadió- Sólo creo que se le ven bien las rosas.

\- ¿Y a mí no? -Baekhyun volteo su vista a Chanyeol, este se arrepintió al ver la mirada confundida de Baekhyun en el, había hablado de mas- No, fue tonto, lo...

\- Tú eres más un girasol, buscando la felicidad tras el inalcanzable sol -Baekhyun le sonrió de lado y se dirigió a pagar la camisa, metiéndolo en la pila de ropa que Kris iba a pagar para Tao.

Y era cierto.

Chanyeol pensó que si  _ **él**_  fue la luna fría, lejana e idealizada, Baekhyun era el sol, aun más inalcanzable, pero más cálido para su corazón congelado por la luna y le hacía daño, porque si tocaba al sol se quemaría y Chanyeol ya había perdido su corazón cuando la luna lo congelo.

...

Baekhyun llego a su casa un día, con una gran sonrisa, películas de terror y palomitas, instalándose en la sala de su casa. Cabe destacar que Baekhyun era un miedoso de primera, cosa que termino con el pidiéndole que cante algo para distraerlo, a lo Chanyeol comenzó a tocar la guitarra, ya que sigue sin estar seguro que pueda cantar bien.

\- ¡Canta algo! Es raro sólo escuchar la guitarra -Baekhyun-burrito le dijo, golpeando su brazo suavemente, realmente estaba asustado que algo viniera por él.

\- Podrías cantar tú, así te distraes mas -Chanyeol lo había escuchado cantar en su baño, cantaba como un ángel, aunque lo negara y riera para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

_Paso a paso, camino contigo_

_Sin que lo sepas, coincides tus pasos_

_Oh, que vívida es tu esencia,_

_Sólo al pasar, que dulce es_

Baekhyun empieza a cantar, al inicio asustado pero prosigue mientras Chanyeol intenta seguirle el ritmo con las notas de guitarra y golpeándola suavemente.

_Mi corazón (Se torna blanco) mis mejillas (Se tornan rojas)_

_Nuestros ojos (Se vuelven negros) mi cielo (Amarillo)_

_Se colorean, un amor fresco, se siente como si volara sobre las nubes_

Chanyeol observa con detenimiento a Baekhyun cantar empieza a darse cuenta que la nariz de Baekhyun se arruga un poco al hacer notas altas, que cierra los ojos y se ve tan pacífico, cuando se da cuenta, ha empezó de manera baja a cantar junto con él, alcanzándole

_Todos sueñan con este sueño una vez más_

_Incluso su nombre hace un revoloteo en el corazón, a eso se llama primer amor_

Y justo en ese momento, sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez, más allá de una mirada, simplemente ven a través del otro, como si no hubiera restricciones.

_Estoy enamorándome más y más, al igual que un niño que vio el mundo por primera vez_

_No sería capaz de saberlo así que_

_Quiero conocer el misterio que eres tú_

_Enséñame lo que es el amor de nuevo, poco a poco_

Baekhyun deja su guarida burrito y sale corriendo al baño, dejando a Chanyeol totalmente aturdido, deja su guitarra de lado tirándose en la cama, voltea su vista hacia donde está la sabana que usaba Baekhyun y acercándola a sí mismo y abrazándola mientras cierra los ojos oliendo la esencia de Baekhyun en ella.

Reacciona y se aleja de la cama, bajando al primer piso y empezando a preparar una merienda para cuando Baekhyun salga del baño y vean algún otro programa para despejar la mente de Baekhyun del terror y secretamente de aquel momento.

...

La posada navideña llega y Chanyeol está arreglado, con los regalos que debe entregar envueltos y guardados en su auto, sentado en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Sin miedo a mentir había imaginado ese día totalmente diferente, se había acostumbrado a Baekhyun tanto que pensó que iba a amanecer con Baekhyun, les haría el desayuno y verían películas hasta las 5 de la tarde hasta que Baekhyun le diría que deben arreglarse se, y mientras Baekhyun paseaba en bata arreglando los regalos y esperando que Chanyeol se dignara a levantarse y asearse, irían juntos llegando elegantemente tarde solo a cenar e intercambiar regalos con sus amigos.

Pero ahí estaba sentado a las 8 pm en la sala de su casa, esperando las 9 para llegar a una hora decente y que hubiese más personas en la casa de Minseok.

Baekhyun había comenzado a pasar menos tiempo con él en esas fechas porque estaba ayudando a Jongin a hacer las compras navideñas y le había acompañado a la cena de cada año en casa de su familia, volvieron ese día en la mañana, según el texto de Baekhyun. Y él se sentía mal. Celoso. Por que Baekhyun había preferido pasar la navidad con Jongin que con él. Y eso estaba mal, porque Baekhyun era su mejor amigo, debería sentirse feliz por él y no celoso de Jongin, pero le era imposible evitarlo. Levanto la vista al reloj de la pared y ya daban las 8:45, tomo las llaves del auto y se sorprendió al encontrar a Jongdae, sudado a punto de tocar la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No la fiesta era en casa de Minseok a las 9? -Chanyeol salió por completo de la casa, cerrando con llave mientras Jongdae recuperaba el aliento

\- N-No sé donde esta Baek... Lo llame desde las 4 de la tarde y no contesta, pensé que estaba con Jongin pero él ha llegado con un chico a la casa de Min y no sabe tampoco donde esta, así que pensé que estaría contigo -Chanyeol sintió que su alma dejo su cuerpo y dejando a Jongdae correr tras el subió al auto, yendo ambos a la casa de Minseok.

Una vez que llegaron, ahí estaba  _ **él**_  en la puerta, mordiendo sus uñas mientras observaba a Jongin llamar, seguramente al número de Baekhyun.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Chanyeol se acerco, sin saludar, asustando a Kyungsoo por su repentina aparición.

\- Chanyeol... -Su nombre se sentía como dagas en el corazón de la boca de Kyungsoo.

\- ¿Se conocen? -Pregunto Jongdae- No sabía que conocías al novio de Jongin.

Entonces algo dentro de Chanyeol se rompió. Kyungsoo lo miro con ojos tristes, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Jongin lo agarraba de la cintura. Pero no se sentía mal por él, no. Fue entonces que entendió porque nadie encontraba a Baekhyun.

\- Es tu culpa -dijo acercándose a Jongin- ¡Es tu culpa! -Chanyeol lanzo el primer golpe, tirando a Jongin al piso, Jongin fue rápido de reaccionar y lo empujo pero Chanyeol seguía golpeándolo y Jongin se defendía, siendo después separados por Jongdae y Minseok, sangrando y enojados- Es tu maldita culpa que no podamos encontrarlo fueron llevados al interior de la casa de Minseok, donde Junmyeon lo sentó a curar sus heridas.

\- No sé de que hablas, sólo lo fuimos a dejar a su casa y no sabemos dónde está desde entonces -Hablo por primera vez Jongin dejando que Kyungsoo le curara la cara

\- ¿Con Kyungsoo? ¿Le dijiste que era tu pareja? -Jongin asintió y como su apenas se diera cuenta dejo caer su rostro en sus manos, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo- Eso pensé -Chanyeol se levanto del sofá apenas Junmyeon término de curar su labio y ceja rotos y nariz sangrante, Junmyeon salió tras el deteniéndolo en el pórtico de la casa.

\- Chanyeol no hagas nada estúpido –Junmyeon siempre se preocupaba por todos, tal vez por eso Sehun siempre se preocupaba por él.

\- Creo que ya hice lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho hyung –Observo las diminutas citarices que había en la palma de la mano que Baekhyun curo hacia meses- No me busquen, solo contestare sus llamadas si es Junmyeon y tiene que ver con Baekhyun.

Sin más salió por la puerta y corrió, buscaba al menor, pero no sabía dónde buscar. Recorría la ciudad caminando, sintiéndose perdido, sin saberlo llegó al parque cerca de la universidad, y ahí estaba. Hecho un ovillo, llorando mientras con la mano que lograba ver apretaba la camisa negra con una rosa roja, Chanyeol sintió como su corazón dolía, mientras más pasos daba al sol de su vida, más le quemaba el interior, más sentía el dolor, se sentó a su lado en la banca.

\- Hace un buen clima aquí afuera –Dijo Chanyeol arrebatándole la camisa, tirándola al basurero al lado de la banca, haciendo que un desastre de Baekhyun volteara su mirada a él, rojo de llorar, el frio y de su rabia, porque nunca podía ser mejor para nadie. Porque siempre alguien llegaba y lo vencía sin intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Baekhyun se acerco a Chanyeol, poniendo sus piernas sobre las suyas, entrando en la chaqueta grande de Chanyeol y abrazándolo del torso, ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

\- Dicen por ahí, que los corazones rotos siempre se encuentran –Chanyeol recargo su cabeza en Baekhyun, dándole un beso en el cabello y abrazándole de regreso.

 


End file.
